


Hugs

by nue5ts



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Family, Fluff, They love each other, best friends being soft, idk how to tag lmao, its just nuest hugging thats it, kinda sad tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nue5ts/pseuds/nue5ts
Summary: Aaron likes to think that he and his members are very in tune with each other’s emotions and moods due to their close relationship; but he never really had the solid proof until they all started back hugging him for no apparent reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here oof. Just a warning that I write based off how a story feels (that makes no sense lmao) so I'm sorry if my writing style is bothersome but I hope I got the story and feeling across well. Thank you to all my twt friends for being real ones and supporting my writing.  
> This is dedicated to Jo because she requested Aron back hugs specifically, this one's for you.  
> My socials are all: nuesthypewoman

It had all started with Minki.

It was a Saturday, their first free Saturday in a long time, and he was feeling a little more than homesick. He hadn't been home in such a long time and it all didn't really hit him until that day alone in his apartment, the dogs lying lazy in the sun...but Aaron was just sitting on his couch. Cold and alone. Times like these made him regret moving out of the dorms, his members no longer arms length away.

There was a knock at the door a few hours later. Aaron was confused because he didn't remember inviting anyone over and he really wasn't in the mood for Joel and his antics or something equally as stupid. But when he opened the door he was surprised to see Minki standing there, a bag in hand and a smile stretched across his face.

To say the least, Aaron was shocked.

Minki pushed by him when he didn't move to let him in, "You barely texted in the group chat all day so i got a little concerned since you usually never stop asking us if we're okay."

Aaron was now leaning against his closed door, still thoroughly confused. Had his mood been that obvious? Had he always been this easy to read or was it the weird connection that they all seemed to share? He couldn't place how the younger could have known, what if he was busy?

"And before you even say it i know for a fact you weren't busy because you always tell us."

Aaron blanked, "Right."

Minki rolled his eyes, "Well, are you going to plate up this food or are you going to force your guest to do it for you?"

He could see the rope for what it was and jumped to grab it. God knew he needed to keep himself busy and away from talks about feelings and emotions and...home. So, Aaron made his way to his small kitchen to pull out a few dishes and plates to place the prepared food into. He absentmindedly noticed that it was his favourite.

It was as he completed this action that he felt a warmth press against his back and arms firmly push themselves under his arms to rest at his front. Minki was hugging him loosely, has chin hooked on his shoulder and watching in silence.

Aaron's mood lifted a little for the first time that day.

**\---**

Aaron could feel the three pairs of eyes on him as he sat on the floor. They had been practising for a while now, their comeback only a month away from its drop, this time being the most crucial. He knew he had pushed himself too far when he felt the pangs of his old injury in his knee, it had only been small but it meant something. As soon as they had finished the run through he had allowed himself to drop to the ground, to where they are now. He hated to make them worry.

Suddenly, Jonghyun dropped down onto the floor beside him and wordlessly handed him his already open water, which Aaron gratefully took from him. He could feel the familiar weight of the younger's head on his shoulder as he took a moment to breathe to himself. He could still feel the worried stares. But, the man beside him remained with his eyes closed, head on his shoulder and breathing through his exhaustion.

"Is it just me or do i feel like my legs are about to fall off?"

Aaron closed his eyes again, "Not just you."

"Damn."

And silence rained over them again. He could faintly hear the practice room door closing with how quiet the room was in that moment.

Aaron looked down at Jonghyun who was now scrolling through his phone, not really stopping to look at anything. He only stopped when he got a notification from the group chat, Aaron's phone pinging from somewhere inside his bag across the room.

**everything okay?**

_everything's fine. why?_

**nothing. do you guys want food?**

_duh. the usual._

**okay. we'll be back soon.**

**anymore practice or are we done for the day?**

Jonghyun removed his head from Aaron's shoulder and looked at him for a moment. Aaron almost wanted to refuse the thoughts he knew were passing through their leaders head but then it was back on his shoulder again. His eyes no longer meeting his. He typed for a second before deleting it and setting his phone back down on the floor and getting up.

"What are you doing?"

Jonghyun smiled and crouched, his arms coming to rest on Aaron's shoulders with his hands resting in a knot on his chest, "We're gonna relax our muscles, do some stretches and give each other leg massages before the others comeback."

Aaron couldn't help but smile back, "What about them?"

"Their fault for leaving."

And with that Jonghyun shrugged and stood up.

**\---**

Aaron groaned.

"What's up with you, grumpyface?"

He rolled over on the newly made bed to see Minhyun still sitting on the floor and folding his clothes into neat piles. Each pile was fairly big and yet there were still so many things left to be sorted into the closet space or the drawers. He had been at it for 20 minutes now.

"Why did you have to move so far away?"

Minhyun set down the socks he had rolled and turned to face him, "Cause I am an adult."

"Legally, maybe. Mentally? Not so sure."

He got a sock ball in the face for that one.

Once he had recovered he looked over to see Minhyun texting someone on his phone and soon after the sound of someone shouting in the other room reached his ears. God, why had Minhyun let them help him move in? He should have just left it to him and his family. Obviously, having heard the sound as well, Minhyun stood up and opened the door shouting at Minki to get off the floor and help Jonghyun carry in boxes.

It was a lot later when the sun had went down and they had made the small house look somewhat like a place to actually live in that it seemed to hit them all. No one said it, as they squeezed together on the couch to watch a movie, but they all felt the mood shift from one of excitement to one of loss. Not that anything bad had happened but they had never faced this situation before...well everyone but Aaron.

He was pressed between Minki and Minhyun, Jonghyun and Dongho having decided to take the space on the floor by their legs. He was tired from all the work and driving he had to do that day and just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep. It was as his eyes closed again for the fifth time that he felt himself be shifted and he opened his eyes again to find his back pressed to Minhyun's front. Not a word passed between them.

Aaron fell asleep before the movie ended.

**\---**

"Make food before you go!"

Without a second to turn around Dongho was plastered on his back. The younger squeezed his middle slightly as he repeated his statement a few more times. He needed to go home, he had said he was going to leave at this time but with Dongho strapped to his back he couldn't bend down to put on his shoes.

"And why should I do that?" Aaron teased.

"Because you make good food and I miss your cooking."

The elder smiled, swatting at Dongho's arms to let him go, "Good answer."

So that was how Aaron found himself making a meal for Dongho, Jonghyun and Minki. The other two were off doing their own thing as they waited for him to finish but Dongho stayed behind to help when needed. Currently, however, he was sitting up on the counter and just watching as he moved around the kitchen, intently switching between that and his phone screen.

It was quiet.

Aaron glanced over at Dongho and smiled at the sound of Jonghyun shouting and Minki playing some stupid music from down the hall. He missed it. He missed being in the dorms with the others, how stupid they could be and the familiar routine of making them dinner or breakfast or lunch. He missed the little kitchen with it's flaws and all.

He thinks he especially misses the way that the other three smile at him and tell him to grab a plate and sit down when he's finished. The elder wants to tell them that he has to go home and he had plans with his friends to go out so he needed to change... but as he watched the other three fall into the same rhythm as before he couldn't bring himself to do it.

So, Aaron sat at the small table with his family. He let himself fall into the usual chatter of the table and the way they would have their own food yet still find an excuse to feed each other. He let himself have a night full of old memories and new ones that they created. Their bright smiles when he said he would stay for a bit longer imprinted in his mind for a long time.

Aaron didn't dare tell his friends that's why he was late and refused to eat for most of the night, they already knew anyways.


	2. Special Day = Special Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to make a little something for Aaron's birthday (can't believe he's an old Hag now, time sure does fly) and I ended up writing another fluffy hug hshsh hope that's alright with yall. Hope you all enjoy and Happy day of birth to my favourite man, Mr Aaron Kwak, this one's for you.  
> My socials are all: nuesthypewoman

Aaron never really planned much for his birthdays. Sometimes his family would come over to see him while other times he would just spend a few hours on a video-call talking about anything and everything. Other than that, his schedule would be free unless they had a comeback around the same time.

Now, he was just sitting with his members and watching as they chatted among themselves. They had been busy for most of the day and had only got the chance to rest when they had crashed into the room and sat down together. Every member had already formally wished him a happy birthday and he had seen their posts, each one bringing a smile to his face, but they hadn't really done any sort of birthday tradition. He thinks that there really wasn't any time to do so; it still sticks in his head anyways.

"Aaron!"

He turned his head so he could face Minhyun in the backseat, "Yeah?"

"We're all going to my house once we finish up."

Aaron looked over to Jonghyun, who was sitting beside him, but found the other on the verge of sleep, so he just nodded his head in consent. He had not been told about the chance of it happening and he was almost sure this was not what they had been talking about earlier because he would have heard. So, he spent the rest of the ride back to the company with an intrigued confusion.

\---

Having worked himself up over it, Aaron had expected something to come out of the trip to Minhyun's house, what he got was the same thing they always do. Ordered in food and watched movies and played games. Just like any other day that they had time free. (Okay, maybe this time they were prepared to stay the night for tomorrows schedules, everything else remained the exact same.) He hated to admit that he had felt a little disappointed.

Later on when they were finally setting up their makeshift beds for the night, well everyone but Aaron because he got the couch, that something did happen.

Aaron was helping Minhyun bring out blankets from the closet and brought them into the living room again to the sight of Dongho holding a large square wrapped in perfect wrapping paper, Jonghyun and Minki smiling by his side. This time he looked to Minhyun and the younger just "winked" and set the blankets onto the couch before removing the ones from his frozen arms and doing the same.

"Happy Birthday!"

The eldest sceptically looked at the large square as he took it from Dongho's outstretched arms, moving to lean it on the couch as he tore away the wrapping paper and bow. Nothing could have prepared him for what he found inside. His smile dropped for a moment. Stunned silence taking over the moment.

"We wanted to give you something to hang up on the blank wall of your bedroom." Jonghyun explained, "It looked a little empty and we noticed you didn't really have any photos of us up anywhere. Wasn't really sure if you had any."

They weren't sentimental often. Sure they showed affection but they tended to stay away from anything too emotional when it was just the five of them together. They had a lifetime of that from before and they wanted to keep every breathing moment they had together happy and light.

So when Aaron had opened the gift to find a frame filled with pictures of the five of them together, ones that only they had and no one else, he felt a little overwhelmed with emotion.

"Is it okay?"

He laughed lightly and turned to look at them for the first time since he had opened the gift, "Yeah, it's really good. I'll make sure to hang it up when I get the chance."

He turned back to the frame again for a moment, just staring. Then, without words exchanged, Aaron felt his members, his family, surround him from all sides in a hug. The embrace made him laugh and he let himself be encased by their warm embrace and couldn't help but lean back into it.

"Thank you. This was a really good birthday."

Definitely one of the best.


End file.
